Jealousy and Confessions
by investigatorgirl
Summary: Abhijeet sees Tarika with a guy in a CCTV footage while on a case. He tries to ask her about it, but she tries to ignore him and change the topic. Overwhelmed by jealousy, he taps her phone trying to find out more about the guy. Find out who the guy is as the story unravels. ABHIRIKA OS
1. JEALOUSY

**A/N**: I got really excited when I saw the suggestion of **Dieheartabhirika's **jealousyand** TheDamselInShiningArmour's **guy in CCTV clip on an two plots combined very well. So this OS dedicated to both of you. Also I got a bit carried away while writing this so it has become too long. So I'll be posting it in two parts hehe.

For those who don't know what cctv. Even I don't know the episode. I had seen a clip where duo go to investigate and see tarika with a guy on the road, in the footage of the cctv outside a gym. Bas iske aage based hai meri OS

* * *

**OS 1.1:- JEALOUSY AND CONFESSIONS**

Its been one week since he saw the CCTV footage. He had tried asking her but the week had been very hectic so they didn't get much time to talk. He had pushed that thought aside and was looking forward to just spend some time with her.

Abhijeet dialled her number with a big smile

Abhi: hello tarika ji, kaisi hain aap.

Tarika: mai thoda abhi busy hu.. kuch kaam tha?

Abhi: a.. wo aaj bureau me kaam jaldi khatam ho gaya toh mai socha agar aap free hain toh… kahi bahar…

He heard a faint male voice behind

"**Taru chal na kis se baat…" **

"**shh chup!"**

Abhijeet's CID mind was on alert mode now. She cut the call abruptly.

Abhi: h.. helloo. Tarika ji.. ta…

_Arey! Ye kya hua? Tarika ji ne pehle toh kabhi mera phone kabhi aise nahi kata. Aur wo ladke ki awaaz… nahi mai zyada soch raha hu. Busy hongi friends ke saath._

* * *

The next day he found out tarika had taken half day leave from the lab. He was a bit surprised as she rarely did so. At night when he was about to leave, he saw her near at the main gate

Abhi: tarika ji? Ayiye mai drop kar deta hu.

Tarika: n.. nahi its fine mai cab leke…

Abhi: arey ayiye na., same hi direction me toh jaraha hu mai.

Tarika got in reluctantly.

Abhi: aur tarika ji, bahut dino baad hum dono ko kuch waqt mila saath me. Haha. Au.. aur batayiye kaisi hain aap?

She gave no response. She was busy in her phone, texting.

Abhi: (trying to look into the phone) aaj bhi busy hain kya? Kis… kis se baat kar rahi hain.

She: hmm? Wo… wo aise hi..

Abhi: aajkal friends se bahut milna julna chal raha hai aain. Acha hai bahut achi hi baat hai. Par um.. hum bhi toh dost hain tarika ji… thoda time humare liye bhi nikal lijiye kabhi…

She stayed quiet

Abhi: kal bhi umm yehi logon ke saath thi kya aap bahar…group… group tha kya? Maine kisi ladke ki aa…awaaz suni peeche.

Tarika's face turned white: nahi uh haan haa yehi log…k..kya suna tumne?

Abhi: nahi kuch nahi aise hi… "Taru" kehke bula raha tha… kaafi kaafi close friend hoga nahi? Matlab.. (low tone) itna toh mai bhi nahi keh paata

The rest of the ride was silent. They reached home. He accompanied her as she unlocked the door.

Abhi: umm kaafi thand ho rahi hai, saath me ek cup coffee ho jaye? (trying to enter)

Tarika: aa wo Abhijeet actually bahut headache ho raha hai, mai abhi direct jaake so jaungi… fir kabhi… good night bye.

She slammed the door shut. He drove back home restless.

* * *

_Dost the toh fir wo chupa kyu rahi hai. mai konsa kha jaunga uske dost ko. Aaj ghar pe andar bhi aane nahi diya. Us din bhi wo cctv me ladke ke saath. Chal kya raha hai kuch samajh nahi aa raha. Mujhe pakka lag raha hai kal bhi group wroup nahi tha yehi dono the bas. Behaviour toh kuch ajeeb sa hi chal raha lekin. Kaise pata lagau, kya karu mai…_

Just then he had an idea.

Abhi: mai cid inspector Abhijeet... haan Is number pe jo bhi incoming outgoing calls ho, sab mujhe sun na hai… mai number message kar raha hu.

He couldn't believe he would tap her phone. But he didn't have any other idea that time. He acted out of jealousy and desperation at that moment. He knew he would probably regret it later but he wanted to know who was that guy.

Just a few minutes later his ipad beeped. He plugged in the earphones and started listening to the call.

Tarika: location fix hua Dhruv? dekh mere ghar pe not possible. Bhaiya bhabhi kal wapas aajayenge so nope.

Dhruv: Abhijeet ke ghar chal fir. hahaha

Tarika: kar liya mazaak?

Dhruv: haha sorry. Acha chhor fir hotel ka kharcha warcha mat le, mera jo farmhouse pada hai, usey hi thik se arrange karwa dunga mai.

Tarika: mast saja ke rakhna, candles, flowers. Poora romantic

Dhruv: aye hayeee. Tu dekh lena final but. Its your special night afterall.

Tarika: hat! Mujhe idea nahi hai. Tum pro ho tum dekh lo.

Dhruv: acha sun! you seriously want to do this na? I hope you're sure about this. Pyaar me pagal wala decision nahi haina ye.

Tarika: I am damn sure. I want to do this Dhruv.

Dhruv: chalo fir. Kal milte hain bye

Abhijeet was mad with rage by the time the call had ended. Literal alarms were ringing in his mind.

_Ye kya baat ho rahi hai.. Itne raat ko call kar raha hai, "tu" kehke bula raha hai.. Kahi ye tarika ko fasane ke chakkar me toh nahi? Kya pata bholi bhali ladki dekh ke… aise logon ki kami bhi toh nahi hai. But tarika toh samne se haan haan keh rahi hai. Khud special arrangements karwa rahi hai. Itna decorations, date… special night…._

_Boyfriend? Kahi ye tarika ka?_

That one thought shattered him. He tried to convince himself that this wasn't the case. But his logical mind gave other arguments.

_Kya pata ye Tarika ka boyfriend hi ho? Mujhe lagta tha wo bhi mujhe chahti hai but whats the guarantee. Maine aajtk bola nahi kabhi us se… aur wo haske mujhse baat karti hai iska ye matlab toh nahi ki wo bhi mujhse pyaar karti ho. Shayad… shayad wo mujhe sirf dost jaisa hi maanti hai aur maine hi apne dimaag me kahaniyan bana di. _

_But fir wo mujhe seedhe keh kyu nahi deti ki uska boyfriend hai? Maine kabhi usko poocha nahi toh wo kyu batayegi mujhe. aur mai… mai hi bekar ka beech me padta raha. mujhe usko bahut pehle hi bata dena chahiye tha… mai…_

* * *

The night was torturous for him. He had practically been awake the whole night. He reported to the bureau next day at the same time as her. She stiffened as she saw him, thinking he would bombard her with a lot of questions but he walked towards the building without a word.

Tarika was surprised at this unusual behaviour. But she had a lot on her mind so she shook it off and went to lab.

He saw her rushing downstairs in the lunch break and followed her.

Abhijeet saw a guy and recognized him immediately. He was the CCTV footage guy.. Abhijeet went in as close as he could but couldn't hear them. There was a moment of talking. Then he handed her a bag from which she pulled out a gown. She was clearly very happy and hugged him in excitement.

Abhijeet's heart skipped a beat. (thinking) Kaash ye maine usko gift kiya hota kabhi. Damn it.

There was some more convo. The boy was saying something and tarika was shaking her head in no. Dhruv grabbed her arm and this enraged Abhi. He couldn't stand it anymore. He came out. : oye chhor uska haath.

Abhijeet grabbed his collar: tameez nahi aati, ladkiyon ke saath kaise behave karte hain.

Tarika intervened: Abhijeet! Abhijeet kya kar rahe ho choro usko. Abhijeet!

Abhi: choro mujhe. Is type ke ladko ko ache se janta hu mai. Baton me behla fusla ke seedhi saadhi ladkiyon ko zabardasti

Tarika: kya bakwaas kar rahe ho. ye koi zabardasti nahi kar raha mere saath.

Abhi: (uncontrollably) maine sab suni iski kal raat jo tumse keh raha tha ye…

Tarika: what?! Tum … tumne mera phone tap…

Abhi: tujhe toh mai batata hu ruk.

Tarika (strictly) Abhijeet! This is my private matter. Please leave!

Abhi: tarika ye… hai kaun ye tumse aise behave karne wala

Dhruv: mai tarika ka…

Tarika: he doesn't owe you an explanation. aap kis rishte se mere private matter me pad rahe hain senior inspector Abhijeet! (to dhruv) lets go

Abhi (hurt) oh.. kis rishte se.. sahi hai. I'm sorry… I am sorry dr. tarika.

He went back to the bureau in fumes.

* * *

**A/N**: ab kya karu investigatorgirl hu har plot me mystery type ho hi jati hai haha. Next part bhi ready hai will upload ASAP tab tak ye padho and send me more suggestions. Also guest users koi naam se comment karo if possible maybe any nickname if not real, it will be easy to dedicate na. baaki no force, as you like

guest: giraftar series ka mujhe exact scene yaad nahi hai. can you plz mention kya hua the wo scene me so that i get more idea ya us scene ya episode ka clip available hai anywhere online toh batao plz.

guest: yaara teri meri yaari sabse pyaari pe writing! new wala hi na? tony kakkar one na?

guest: okay noted daya's accident one. ispe bhi ideas aa rhe mujhe.

Kia: arey re meri khud ki fresher hone do fir experience se likhenge lol. acha let me think something about it will try to write.

Sanjhana: hmm I have been thinking about this since long. lets see ispe OS kya poori mystery series khadi ki ja sakti hai. let me think something

Guest: umm professor student mujhe somehow sahi nahi lagta. I guess teacher student have a diff bond, unless we are talking of SRK in mai hu na, the undercover cop thing. So I dont think I'd be able to write that. sorry lemme know if you have any other suggestion.

DIEHEARTABHIRIKA and THEDAMSELINSHININGARMOUR batao yaar kaisi lagi. and yup I noted your songs too Damsel that daylight one literally made me cry. working on them too


	2. CONFESSIONS

**A/N: So here's the ending part of the first OS! Hope you guys like it. Happy Weekend people! :D**

**Night 11:45pm**

Abhijeet's mind was stuck at one line. "aap kis rishte se mere private matter me pad rahe hain senior inspector Abhijeet?"

_Maine khud sab barbaad kar diya. Mujhe pehle hi tarika ko bata dena chahiye tha. Shayad aaj wo mere saath hoti. Usko wo dress mai de raha hota…. Kya pata dono bahut pehle se saath ho. Fir bhi yaar shit! Mai pehle hi us se pooch leta toh kam se kam aaj dukh nahi hota itna. Crimes ke maamle me itna dimaag chalta hai, dil ke maamle me thodi bahaduri dikha ke baat kar leta… _

Moments flashed infront of his eyes. Even though he wanted to blame Salunkhe and other circumstances for not being able to confess, deep inside he knew he had many chances to speak but he just couldn't gather enough courage.

Just then his phone buzzed. New text message from unknown number. There was an address mentioned. Below it was written

"urgent- Tarika"

Abhi: hain? Unknown number se Tarika ka message. Kahi kuch…

He immediately headed out with his car and reached the place.

* * *

The gate was open. It entered inside, ready with his gun. The lights were off. He moved in quietly, trying to scan the place for any danger.

Suddenly lights turned on. There was a huge banner. "Happy Birthday Abhijeet"

Abhijeet was taken aback. Tarika was there in front of him, in the peach knee length gown, her hair untied, on one side, leaving the other shoulder bare. She just stood there with her hands folded, giving him an annoyed look.

Dhruv popped up from behind her with a big cheesy smile: Happy Birthday Ji!

Abhijeet pointed the gun at him in reflex: yeh…

Dhruv threw his hand up in surrender: saale ko maroge toh paap lagega jiju.

Abhi; (visible confusion) kya? (putting gun back in his pocket)

Dhruv: Tarika meri school ki khaas friend hai, more like an elder sis. Mai event manager hu. Yahan ek friend ki shadi me mile. She asked me to help her with your party so… pichle ek week se arrangements kar rahe the.

Abhi: kya?! (very embarrassed) Ohohoho acha… a.. arey rey t.. toh toh pehle bolna chahiye tha na mai…

Dhruv: chalo mera kaam yahi tak tha. Enjoy your party jiju. Mai nikalta hoon. (shaking hands with him)

Abhi: arey ruk jao tum bhi hume join karo na…

Dhruv: nahi nahi fir kabhi.

* * *

Tarika: tum akele hi manao mai bhi ja rhi.

Abhijeet grabbed her wrist. Tarika stopped, smile appeared on her face. But she turned around and faked an angry look

Abhi: mai mai mai….. sorry bol raha hu na… (holding his ears and doing situps) ab toh maaf kar dijiye… please tarika ji! (puppy face)

Tarika burst out laughing. She couldn't fake her anger anymore.

Tarika: utho!

Abhi: I am really really very sorry Tarika ji… mai wo jealousy me…

Tarika: shh! Sorry worry baad me. Pehle thodi tareef toh kar do.

Abhi: waise toh aap tum humesha hi achi lagti hain. Lekin ye… ye color kaafi suit kar raha hai aap pe. Bahut khoobsoorat lag rahi hain

Tarika (putting a lock of hair behind her ear): thank you

Abhi: thank you toh mujhe bolna chahiye aapne mere birthday ke liye party…

Tarika: Kal toh sab hi party denge… Mujhe akele me tumhare saath time spend karna tha socha ek surprise hi de du…

Abhijeet's face lit up hearing that: akele me kuch umm khaas baat?

Tarika: jaldi kya hai poori raat humari hai. (changing the topic) décor kaisa hai? Sorry mujhe zyada idea nahi hai tumhare pasand na pasand… so maine apne hisaab se jo sahi laga

Abhi: mujhe bahut pasand aaya sab. aur aapki choice toh kamaal hi hogi Tarika Ji.

The room had a big banner in the centre "happy birthday Abhijeet". Walls decorated with roses and heart shaped balloons and candles with dim lighting for a romantic ambience. Abhijeet also noticed there were pictures of him and tarika.

Abhi: (surprised) arey ye sab bureau aur lab ki photos?

Tarika: bahut mehnat lagi hai, CCTV footages dekh ke, screenshot krke photos liye humare. (a bit low tone) "sirf" hum dono ki saath me toh koi photo hai hi nahi…

Abhi: a.. arey… (he looked down realising how many moments he missed) abhi le lete hain?

Tarika: sure!

Tarika took out her phone and they took some selfies together, some funny ones, using filters and making funny faces, laughing till their stomachs hurt.

Abhi: waise ye cheating hai. Aap itni achi lag rahi hain. Aur mai aise…

Tarika: sorry. Actually the original plan was ki mai tumhe pick karke leke aati ghar se. but wo dopeher ke behas ke baad mood off ho gaya. Dhruv ne hi text kiya tumhe apne phone se. Aur fir mujhe bhi samjhaya ki tum poori tarah se galat nahi the…

Abhijeet (guilty) I'm really very sorry… Mujhe pata nahi kya soojha aapki baat bhi nahi suni bas us se lad pada.. Aapne pehle hi bata diya hota na ki dost hai...

Tarika: Mujhe laga mai bolungi friend hai toh tum insist karoge milne us se ya hume join karna chahoge so surprise kharab ho jata. Aaj dopeher jab maine phone tapping ki baat suni maine bhi gusse me… I'm sorry for that too!

There was a moment of silence.

* * *

Tarika: Abhijeet? Kuch keh sakti hu tumse?

Abhi: haan boliye na tarika ji.

Tarika: ok firstly! Aaj sirf tarika. Atleast aajki raat no "ji"

Abhi: o.. okay.

Tarika:. So ahem mm. Abhijeet. Maine kaafi wait karke dekh liya. And I figured you were too shy to confess. But I want us to go to a next level. I.. I really really like you a lot.

Abhijeet blushed real hard: ye technically mujhe karna chahiye tha…

Tarika: I cant say I love you at this point. Practically hum ek dusre ko bahut kam jante hain. **Aur yeh Bollywood movies jaise nibba nibbi ka pehli nazar ka pyaar toh hai nahi**. Love takes time to build. But I really have feelings for you. I want to give us a chance and see if we can work things out.

Abhijeet nodded: ye chiz bolke hi tumne mujhe itna toh believe karwa diya ki meri choice bahut smart hai. Meri tarah (smirking)

Tarika punched him lightly on his arm

Abhi: but its true. I love you bolna jhoot hoga is point pe. ek dusre ki fav food, fav color, movies, and so much more. Not just favourite. Different situation me humara reaction, humari priorities, humara past, kin cheezon pe hume gussa aata hai, rona aata hai. It's a long way from here.

Tarika nodded: yes! And ye sab baat karne ke liye hume saath me time bhi spend karna hoga. Even I want to go out with you. Restaurants, picnic, movies, mall. Kuch nahi toh bas park ya beach kahi bhi. aur iske liye ye hichkichahat break karni zaroori thi. Agar I like you tak nahi pahuchte toh iske aage kaise baat karte. And ye misunderstanding bhi nahi hoti, Because tum abhi tak mere 90% dost aur relatives nahi jaante. Waise ye mere saath bhi ho sakta tha. Mai bhi tumhare circle ko nahi jaanti.

Abhi: Waise this misunderstanding was necessary. It made me realise maine kya kya miss kiya. And that I could have actually lost you to some other guy agar mai aise chup hi reh jata aur tum bhi na samajhti toh. Infact pata hai Tarika jealous bhi mai islilye hua kyunki hum relationship me nahi tha. I was uncertain and scared that maybe you like someone else. Insecurity se jealousy aati haina. Relationship me toh trust rehta hai. Mai kal Dhruv se bhi maafi mang lunga.

Tarika : hmm. I am impressed. Ab ye hua na mature Abhijeet. I like this version. Finally we are talking more than just nervous hellos and blushes.

Abhi: so sab chiz ko compile karte hue aur apne past mistake ko sudharte hue may I ask you… Tarika… I really like you, girlfriend banogi meri?

Tarika hugged him: yes!

Abhijeet hugged her back. This was their first unawkward and long awaited hug.

Abhi: pata hai us raat ki baat sunke mera dimaag hil gaya tha. Jab wo keh raha tha "you sure you wanna do this. Tum dekh lo afterall its your special night. Location kahan fix kare?" mera dimaag galat direction me daur gaya tha

Tarika burst out laughing:. hey bhagwaan! Ab samajh aaya tumhara aaj dopeher ka reaction…

Abhi: (facepalm) arey tum has rahi ho meri halat kharab thi yaar. Mai kal se soya nahi

Tarika: Don't worry. I wont ever cheat on you, if something doesn't work out, I'll let you know. I believe in communication. As long as I am with you, I'm yours and you don't need to worry about other guys who want me, because I'll just want you. If I feel this relationship wont work out, I'll let you know. You wont ever be in confusion on where we stand. And I expect the same from you.

Abhijeet looked in her eyes: I promise. Waise… gut feeling says safar lamba hoga tarika ji. Waise bhi CID waale asaani se peecha nahi chorte.

Tarika: mai churwana bhi nahi chahti. I hope your gut feeling is true coz I feel the same. Hmm chalo isi baat pe cake kaate?

They opened the box. It was a heart shaped red velvet cake. On it was written "happy birthday ABHIRIKA"

Abhi: haain?

Tarika was surprised as well: Dhruv ka hi kaam hai.

Abhi: ek tarah se sahi hi hai. Humare relationship ka bhi aaj hi birth hua hai.

He fed her a piece.

Tarika: cheers to that!

Tarika switched on the music system

"_mera dil bhi kitna pagal hai ye pyaar toh tumse karta hai, magar saamne jab tum aati ho kuch bhi kehne se darta hai"_

Both looked at each other and burst into a laughter.

Abhi: Dhruv bahut smart hai. Cake gana sab perfect choice hai. Maan na padega…Definitely the best birthday!

* * *

**A/N:**

Gautam: arey rey suspence out karte ho! Haha just kidding. Thanks for review😊

Abhirika Jai: hey thanks for the review.

A learning pen: arey no sorry re, teri meri yaari "sabse pyaari" toh shayad yehi new wala hai. Baaki old ones have a lil bit diff lyrics nai? Mujhe samajh aagaya tha I was just confirming. Thanks for review😊

Trio fan: didn't hear that song lol, I'll search and see. Thanks for review😊

Love for CID: thank you so so much. I found that scene on SONYLiv. Felt great watching such a old epi after such a long time. And thanks for your best wishes and review 😊

KK: communication is the solution to all misunderstandings hehe. Thanks for review😊

Jannat: wo accident plot toh mujhe lag raha hai OS se better ek poori story better rahegi, because usme kaafi emotions and dialogue rakhne padenge. And readers are always close to writers. A writer will always want to hold their readers interest. Thanks for review😊

Mr. Bindaas: ye raha next ji. Thanks for review😊

The MysteryPrincess: arey rey aapko bhi pata chal gaya plot. Chalo koi nahi. I guess its not only the plot but also the writing style which sets a writer apart. Hope you like the end as well! Thanks for review😊 and PMing you soon for the plot.

Guest: hanji I found it on SonyLiv. Waise ye OS bhi kuch "I like you" confession pe hi ho gayi nahi? Thanks for review😊

Shadowgrey99:- aye! Thank you so much. Hope you like the end chapter of the OS as well. Thanks for review😊

The writing addict: oye hoye that's an interesting plot! Thanks for review😊

**DieHeartAbhirika**: thanks dear. Aapka hi recommendation tha. hope you like the ending as well.

**TheDamselInShiningArmour**: aye! You're so so right about fiction. Even I started reading novels because they give us an escape. And I am so so glad if my story can provide that experience to my readers as well. All the song suggestions were awesome, yaar aur gaane DM kar do meri playlist badhe thodi hehe. Hope you like the ending of this plot as well, hope its close to your expectations coz afterall its your recommendation. :D


End file.
